


Empty Hearts, Open Scars

by Browneyedbeauty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Hurt Niall, Im gonna assume its gucci, Implied Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nouis is slightly hinted, Post-Break Up, figured I'd post it cause why not, idk what else to put, mentions of past relationship, other tags will probably be added if I missed any, they're not in a band, this has been sitting around with my other writings for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedbeauty/pseuds/Browneyedbeauty
Summary: Just a simple Nouis drabbleHow does one summary?





	Empty Hearts, Open Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!
> 
> So, originally, months ago I had written this in plan of turning it into something bigger than what it is now but that never actually happened. So, despite that not happening I decided to just post it as a simple drabble cause why not? My life has been extremely busy the past few months, especially with it being my last few months of high school. My apologies to anyone hoping for me to update my other writing, I'm sure at some point I'm going to update it but, as of right now, we'll see. 
> 
> Lots of love. xx

Niall sank against the wall, vision swimming and fingers digging into the meaty part of his thighs with a harsh exhale. Throat burning from the soothing kiss of the vodka that sat in its bottle beside him, eyes trained on the far wall blankly as he became lost in his thoughts. Everything had gone to complete and utter shit. Nothing but shouting and words slicing into his skin like sharp daggers, hitting their targets one by one. He’d been right all along, honestly. Niall was nothing more than a lousy prick, caring for nobody but himself. Which–may be true yes–but in reality he simply did so to protect himself. Having learned from past burned out relationships that ended with their fair share of thorns sticking to his skin like harsh reminders of the scathing truth.

Lord was he a right mess. Salty tears smeared and dried on his flushed cheeks as his eyes did nothing but smolder and burn holes in the opposite wall. His thoughts were the darkest part of him, the sickening rush that he’d keep locked away for days, knowing how troublesome it can be to play along with the dirty lies that one’s mind can force someone to believe. Slowly but surely it’s what happened to Niall. False hope and blithe lies splattered along his mind in repeating echoes ricocheting in different octaves–different timbres even. Nothing could quiet down the beast that raged on in the shadows of his thoughts. Red beady eyes boring holes into his vulnerability and whispering hateful lies in hopes of getting underneath Niall’s skin.

Niall took another drag from the bottle, hardly wincing at the burn it made as it slid down his throat, a shaky exhale filling the small space. The slight tremble of his fingertips becoming unknown to the faux blonde as he ran them through his limp hair, tugging at the ends with a frustrated noise. In all honesty he was being quite pathetic, acting like this was the first time he’s had this happen out of the few relationships that Niall’s had. To tell you the truth, this would all blow over in a couple days, the newest edition to the collection of past guys falling within the others as time went on. All he’d have to do is plaster a bandage on the wound and call it a day. If only it were that simple.

Distantly there was a quiet ringing sounding from somewhere within the flat, but Niall couldn't be bothered to get up and find it. Long lost in the darkest parts of his mind as he numbly drank straight from the bottle, fingers digging absently into his leg to ground himself. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him. Clearly a sign from the gecko that he should just give up, let things run their course, and forget about it. Yet something deep inside him couldn’t do it, wouldn’t let him just call it quits now. It was almost as if somewhere deep down Niall didn’t want to throw in the towel and give up–no–he wanted to keep going.

“ _Fuck_.” Niall pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes with a heavy sigh, the alcohol in his system doing little to numb the pain. Nothing was really working.

“Fucking shit.” Rising up to his feet Niall swayed dangerously for a moment before steadying himself against the wall, his hand grasping the neck of the bottle and carrying it within his grasp as he stumbled to the bedroom. Upon entering the room he slipped out of his clothes, tugging on a sweater that was far too big and sweats that hung low on his hips, clearly not his as Niall slid underneath the covers and allowed himself to sulk in his own misery some more in his drunken state.

Chugging down the rest of the bottle, Niall curled up on his side and pressed his hands against his eyes with a shaky sigh. Lips curled down into a grimace as he scrubbed over his face momentarily before tugging the blankets up past his shoulders. Wanting nothing more than to just forget the day ever happened and move on past his heartache. Body innerly bleeding from the wounds made from sharp words that cut like knives against his heart.

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.” Niall grumbled in a mantra, curling up more as he felt his shoulders shake silently, eyes growing wet with unshed tears as he scrubbed them away with the palms of his hands. “Never do anything right.” Sighing softly, Niall sat himself up, the persistent ringing of his mobile echoing throughout the flat and grating on his frayed nerves as he slipped off and staggered out of the room.

Making his way down the hall haphazardly as he entered the living room and reached for his mobile resting face down on the coffee table. Buzzing in Niall’s hand as his eyes squinted through the blurriness to try and read the caller id but to no avail. So he did the only logical thing and answered.

“‘Ello?” Niall mumbled, pressing the device to his ear as he stumbled over to the couch and flopped down unceremoniously.

“Ni, thank fuck. Are you alright?” Sorrow came crashing back down like a heavyweight added on his shoulders, shaking his head despite knowing they couldn't see him.

“Could be better.” Tipping his head back, Niall allowed his eyes to flutter shut and blink away the dampness threatening to escape, clogging his throat. “More or less.” A hysterical giggle threatened to escape past his pale lips as tears ran down his face despite his best efforts to keep them at bay.

There was a pause, the line having gone silent before mumbling could be heard on the other end, causing Niall’s pulse to spike, becoming choked up as he sighed. “We’re going to come over in a mo’ alright?” Letting out an affirming hum, the line went dead before Niall stayed in that position, eyes gone hazy and brain jumbled from the alcohol in his system as he finally broke, throwing his phone across the room with a frustrated shout.

Drawing his knees up to his chest Niall laid in that position for a moment, time trickling by as sobs wracked his body, shoulders heaving with each one. It seemed to escape Niall the sound of the door opening, a voice quietly calling out his name before footsteps made their way in his direction. A gentle hand resting on his shoulder as Niall continued to sob, letting out the pain clenching around his heartache as he allowed himself to be tugged into a sturdy embrace.

“Let it out, Ni. It’s going to be alright.” Niall hid his face in the crook of their neck, shoulders heaving and hands trembling against tanned skin as he felt himself being rocked gently.

“I ruin everything.” Mumbling against his neck, Niall shuddered briefly, warm hands cupping his face and thumbing away the tears dripping down his face.

“That’s such a lie.” Blue eyes stared fiercely into his very own as Niall blinked wetly through the blurriness, unsettled by the overwhelming onslaught of emotions rushing through him as he couldn't help but nod his head carefully. “Absolute bollocks.” Niall couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips, fighting the small smile threatening to escape as he sniffled against the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

“Yeah?” Niall questioned hesitantly, words slurring a bit in his drunken state as he frowned for a moment to ponder if maybe he was right.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: blueeyes-met-greeneyes


End file.
